


Inexperienced Bondage

by Yamiwa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Teenagers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiwa/pseuds/Yamiwa
Summary: Two friends one day decide to have a fun hangout session with ropes and a horsecrop while Alfred's parents are simply on a get together with their two sons in charge with Mattie gone with hockey mostly in the chilled months. Leaving only Ivan and Alfred for interesting experimenting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Underaged is only because there is teen on teen. Also this is an older fic I imported so sorry if quality isn't up to par but I would like it here.)

"Ivaaan! You jerk! You tied the ropes to tight!" 

"I am not going to redo it the 4th time just because you can't take it." A loud dramatical huff escaping from the boy with his hand tied to his bed from the tutorials online provided for the two experimenting and quite honestly sexually confused teens, though this probably looked very gay and probably to anyone that could see this sight, in Alfred's mind anyway, with his shirt already off, being his idea, and Ivan securing every knot actually neatly done with no questions with a expression barely unraveled. He knew things about his friend, his idiotic ideas he thought of and how Alfred did fantasize unusual things he told afew times to get also things in return like homework answers or oddly just wanting to share with him, Ivan just saying 'Oh... interesting...' back before looking back down to read or something else.

"But what if I bruise.... I don't wanna spend the last days before winterbreak with bruises all over!" Alfred pouting to his onlooker and only puppy eyes he could make peoples hearts melt. Except Ivan. Unsure he had true emotion but the nervous and slightly excited tone heard in the sixteen year old that was a cute mixture for the ruffled counterpart.

"You wear a sweatshirt or coat to cover up, especially that... one you had for years." A faint hidden giggle back with a frown on the other and scurrying steps of backing away, "Finished for you~" smiling kindly to the other that even had this weird idea with fueled hormones edging it from his mouth by watching afew videos of just porn... some by himself (Needing to lock his door and sometimes drown out though a pillow) and some with Ivan boredly and always the sunny blonde's idea (Ivan just going with it) or Kiku's... interesting stash.

"Asshole... Like... what if that doesn't work well?! Then everyone will question all about it and-" 

"Shush..." at right with the hand over Alfred's mouth tightly in closed and a porcelain boy looming over with a dissatisfied frown with such ranting. "I promise lapushka will be fine." Muttering back almost breathlessly at watching the other wide eye but blushing with the smell of vodka even though they were both young, sunflower seeds and borscht floating down to Alfred's neck, Ivan grinning abit at the look.

Suddenly like it was on it was over but went away abit with that sick grin plastered over. 'Teasing bastard...' thinking though, now scowling. Trying to lift himself up before feeling the rope dig in deeper and setting himself down again, suddenly nervous and unsure as he looked straight up to him again. "S-so... what should we do...?" His voice unnaturally quivering at the thoughts of maybe just getting tied and then let go or... sex... now wondering if that man was a virgin as close as he has been. 

Never thinking deeply in such ordeals of losing virginity. Yes. He thought of sex but getting something, a man's dick deep in his ass and taking that from him made his loins quiver like his breathing. Biting his lip softly as he glanced down to his exposed chest with hooded eyes of odd lust filling the sky clear before retreating back to the teen's mind. He had time to sometimes wanting to have more fun, lubing his fingers with his saliva and feel the foreign pleasing feeling before spilling on himself or his sheets but this included another person! Feeling abit hot back and glance again to the other only inspecting the other briefly and anything he sneaked from his parents. Lube in case and a horse crop, a tight leather collar and a small dlido that just left him speakless while finding it all hidden. Not thinking all all they did those things... and it was a cringy thought....

As Ivan's eyes trail over the first thing he thinks is the crop and inspecting ot over, "Let us use this one first." Nodding abit to himself and slowly moving it down the boy's chest and eyes widen abit at a small tent forming in the others pants but keeping his silence.

"Um... that hurts, right... like alot?" His own look widen but excitement ringing though the questioning voice strange enough. Sex, the best feeling according to him and pain mixed? Hell yes! It would be interesting. Did he consider himself a masochist? Not yet for now anyways. Maybe after this it over all could be so explosive (And hot) or just so shitty and not wanting this... or even penatantion too... He was a stupid teenager after all! A small chuckle escaping him from the built up thoughts and look over Ivan with a big goofy smile that didn't fit the situation. 

"Da. You were interested in the pain so we MUST have it, correct?" Smirking under his scarf but deep in his head hoping he wouldn't get horribly carried away... doing a soft slap to the blonde's nipples with a loud gasp and a shiver. Doing the same again for response.

"I-Ivan.... N-Not my nipples!" A small groan in the voice and his look changing like sun to the moon. His smile now a open mouth heavily breathing and eyes going go slits, of course he wanted to peek on it what that.... sadistic weirdo was doing but after awhile their was a loud sound of leather against skin and a mark on a rib below.

"I will do what I want, da? Your the one that offered me full control, did you not?" His eyes gleaming in a such a way that made the submissive shiver and pull abit back, looking down in a pinch of defeat in the air around. For once though doing a hard smack to pink flesh.

A scream later and afew deep breathes, a scowl was on the American's face and a pissed off murmur of, "Are you happy now sadist? It REALLY hurt...." though the tone going to a whine and eyes down to the red marks across but a gasp with the crop finding... unfamiliar territory.

A small smirk was rested upon Ivan's face and the device in his control. HIS hands, the crop was stroking his member softly but a notable pink flush from ear to ear and eyes abit softer in violet eyes but the tone of demand was there. "I have noticed you have been turned on for a few minutes, haven't you~?" A damn evil tease!

"Y-yes Ivan... Because your being so darn sexy!" Shouting back but going as red as a tomato. Was Ivan sexy... oh yes he was and he just noticed those gleaming eyes down with 'that' look that suddenly appeared. That dominance and control. Fuck... it was hot. 

A part of Ivan wanted to take his cock out but watching his dear fellow friend arch for more was so amusing. The touches softening to barely any pressure and a loud whine from the other boy in toxic lust, "I'm sexy for you? I look pleasing for your eyes? Just admit~" 

Alfred rolled back his eyes, hoping to feel disgust but... just a pinch of disgust and full on desire. Burning desire wanting him. And now in his perverted mind looking over the other's crotch and noticing a small peek of a growing erection. Oh god... only that half hard bugle looked like his size was definitely not a small in condoms... licking over his lips like a harlot. Moaning out just at it and eyes beg back, "More Ivan.... your hard so fuck me too...." Wanton eyes glowing over.

Soon blush filled up those pink cheeks to a red. Eyes trailing down. He got hard? A hand wrapping down around to feel the bulge with a shutter deeply rumbling though his being. His grip on the simple toy pushing on harder for another moan. Before long Ivan let go of the two surfaces to slip Alfred's squirming legs out of the pants and expose the organ of arousal, fully erect at just the touches. Biting his lip for the point of crimson to slowly bubble up. There would be marks definitely after this in counter. 

Suddenly Alfred felt a feeling circulating of embarrassment with his pants off. Looking away with a shy, unsure smile. "I-Ivan.... like.... This is to much now... isn't it...?" He half mumbled though his sentence. "A-and... I kinda don't want to be tied up the whole time, y'know.... I.... wanna touch you." He went to whispers. His shoulders rising up awkwardly to match the part.

Ivan himself stopped and listened, starring to abandon the crop and look to his own obvious erection. It did sound wrong to not let his peer to hold him. With it being to much, there wasn't really a going back, da? "D-da....I don't mind that." They both didn't know what to say now but Ivan untie the loosening ropes, Alfred just moving his hands to the side by his head slowly in uncertainty. 

"A bit more comfy... Darn it! I got some rope burn!" He checked his wrists with deepening frown but look back up to his... lover? That didn't even sound right. However, he grinned after with big innocent like eyes. "Told you.... Their going to question me.... and you. But who cares now~" he did a joked seducing voice but giggled only cutely after, hands going down to stroke himself slowly with barely any shame. 

Ivan snickered back with his eyes lightening up to a shy, rather adoring glance. Sitting by on the bed as he only tossed the ropes to the floor and grabbing some lube and only the phallic toy. Hopefully washed.... "Do you want too Alix?" He questioned carefully. A butterfly fluttering against his ribs

"Hell yea big guy.... um... Ivan." The nickname was so stupid right after he said it that he went to a crimson, also at the toy Ivan was obviously stroking to wet it up, and getting some on his fingers along. 

"Always so curious~" he said to his scarf that he ducked into as he felt the plastic object before setting it down. He truly didn't know much but that will wait for later for a final stretch. Lining up one finger to the exposed virgin hole. "You... actually sure, da?" 

Alfred stopped jacking off to watch in amazement at Ivan going along his request even more. Moving his hips towards the digit. "Mhm... just do it." His teen body craving more of a deeper touch.

Ivan had to oblige. It was hard not to tease him anymore with his own set of hormones. Slowly sliding it in, earning a sharp little huff and then a muted moan. Keeping it like that, stiff in motion for awhile as he felt the insides. He pushed in till the hilt of the first finger was in and received another groan, giving him a more confident way to deal with this, with his instincts. 

Ivan's fingers felt bigger than his. That was definitely certain and just a little painful. The American did now think about finger size and length. 'What IF fingers did hint how big a cock was on a guy....' if so, no wonder Ivan had those hands. He kept in deep breaths as he laid exposed. Only meeting his eyes as his awkwardly twisted in pleasure.

Ivan waited, breaking the eye contact with a small embarrassed smile. He started to twist the finger around. Moving in close on the bed's covers. Hunching his broad shoulders by and wanted to surprise Alix. Not warning him of a second finger intruding.

Alfred yelped out, "H-hey.... that wasn't nice...." the teen did feel ready for more that he got one finger taken care of but still.... It was just unexcepted. Was Ivan really that eager to just screw him? Well... at least Ivan knew to stretch him open rather then just jam inside. His moist breath flowed with a few uneasy gasps and small moans with the digits moving along still, his insides felt so weak and it felt so warm but cold, like like his guts were out and his heart right for grabs, it kinda terrified him, but he tried not to focus on such dark thought, slamming his eyes as he just moved his hips to get his own friction created.

Ivan kept it nice and slick and slow. It did stupefied his thoughts though as Alfred moved fast with his mewls. 'He... must be ready...' he thought curiously. Pulling his fingers away for the toy first before him, he just wanted to be very careful.... "Alix... can you take this you think?" The phallic shape was actually smaller then Ivan. It was a 6 inch with a rather normal diameter for a toy. Waving it up slightly on the air.

"Yeah.... Ivan... can we have like... soft cute sex, nothing hardcore?" Al blushed softly. Only opening his eyes slightly to watch the other nude man, mostly with a scarf and sweater. Moving to the toy slightly for it to prod the pink hole. He wanted to feel warm with Ivan, he wanted to be much closer. It was embarrassing to admit, he just wanted to hug him in all honesty. 

Ivan glanced back with heavy flush to his skin. Nodding slightly, "If you desire so...." he could only make out, kissing awkwardly the cheek of the other as he craned his head close and away in a flash as the toy slipped and gripped the walls. A loud groan escape pretty red, tasteful lips with a electric twitch going down his spine. 

"A-Uh-a!" A gasp broke his thoughts and everything bad and scary simply blacked out with a simple thrust of just a plastic thing, but oh god.... He wanted the real thing, badly. "D-do this quick..... Please!" Alfred almost whined with a childish crack but no one cared to notice a small thing, they cared for the pleasure and rushes of orgasmic liquid. 

Ivan nodded back, going to comply with his boner wanting to burst, wanting touch it but all his main focus was only Alfred. To get him comfortable before a entrance. He moved the toy with quickly now as Alfred arched only at this before he thinked Alfred did relax... Alfred looked so happy, with his lips curling to a small smile cut with moans and rumbles as he was being penerated before slowing down once any pain that painted his face disappeared. "Alix... are you ready?" He asked, and there was some edging to it with greed in taking. They wanted this, maybe not before the whole set up, but now they wished for this. 

"Nmm.... Ngh... Y-Yea.... c'mon.... I'm ready." He grinded in the toy once Ivan slowed it down but stopped once, with a "Pop!", the dlido exited and only thrown to the floor on a shaggy rug in egg shell white, kinda like Ivan's skin.... The way his hands unbuttoned and up zipped the pair of baggy jeans and to pull at simple grey tight boxers.

Ivan was trying not to go to fast, to not become clumsy now or to hurt something down there between his legs and not wanting to seem like an animal he was becoming. He took them off and once he did, his member sprung up. It was big for a big man.... and perhaps maybe it was still growing, he was still sixteen, anything could change... "Da.... I'm almost ready...." Ivan murmured timidly as he just squirted just a bit more lube on his fingers to run against the underside of his cock. Shuttering finally at the feeling of conquering a small amount of his painful heat at simply that. 

Alfred watched him and only looked at that size with arousal taking up his once bright blues that were dark but him nibbling so nervously on his lip to only just counter the look adorably. A small plead was in his eyes though, once Ivan was done lubing up, Alfred grabbed the hand with no bashfulness. "Get on top of me..." he said with a familiar childish pout. Pulling Ivan's arm eagerly and keeping his legs spread around the large teen.

Ivan's heart almost burst at the words of a horny boy, it wasn't like he couldn't... The Russian only went between and swinged his hips a bit to line up to a spot that went down. He asked one last signal or approval and receiving a heavy nod, a hot burning desire, and with that, pushed in the ring of muscle so carefully. 

Alfred was getting bliss in this, his voice fluttering cries at the lost of virginity... It was warm and nice and so close but... It stung. Waiting until he was fully sheathed inside. Ivan looked like he could break and slam off for pleasure but he moved closer, grinding his length in and moving his torso by to kiss. The kiss he needed to just get over the bump of pain, soft and felt a fuzzy feeling deeper in his core.

Ivan loved that vise that sucked only more and more. He even at this moment thanked a higher power for no one to interrupt, to burst in the door for a warm meal for once. It was heavenly that they came this close. After a few moments of pondering if to move or not, he pulled only a inch out and pushed back in a pattern of training his inexperience. "A-Alix.... are you feeling fine?" He whispered as he closed him in.

"H-hell yea.... I'm not porcelain. I know you want to nhh.... go abit faster...." Maybe he was porcelain... but damn! He might be said cute and slow but his gluttonous body liked more at least... at least Ivan wasn't a ass (in bed) and pounded right away. He bet he would rip apart if that was the instance.

Ivan tried to wrap his arms around his waist with trying to get Alfred to arch, chuckling a bit at the feisty boy. Nodding in understanding, he wanted to anyway to get that approval verified. Of course he wouldn't deny he wanted to go faster with, to feel depths of pleasure course in his being so much more.

Alfred moaned out at the speed changes coursing in. He wrapped his nervous hands across the man's back immediately and ignored the slight squeak of the bed creaking, what he did focus on was the muted groans from Ivan, they were the best noises.... but the kisses made a better sound with soft smacks.~

Ivan just had to shut his amethyst orbs with his brow furrowed deep as he went on to pounding since Alfred was seeming to lose it and unravel in front of him. It almost drived him crazy in lust

After a few more minutes and deep kisses (one accidental hickey to Ivan, who in the heat, didn't care for now.) the pair got louder and the movements joined at the most rushed and as well at the most random times as climax drew near. A final grunt and and vocalized scream was the last thing that happened before essence shot either on a smooth stomach or embedded inside. The two bodies stopped completely as they struggled for breath just for a while.

"I-Ivan.... get off now.... I know Matt might come here soon...." he could only bring to whisper with a dry and itchy throat and softly pushing up with still shocked hands.... Ivan was still inside and he would enjoy to call for more but.... He didn't want to know the troubles, or even approve he might just be a little bit more gay than he thought... Ivan was kind though and moved up and with a audible noise, exited out and got up to stand and straighten his sweater and get his scarf perfected again.

"D-Da.... take a shower or clean up if we don't have time..." Ivan said hurriedly, even If a bit tired.... ugh... They made the room smell like sex... so all Ivan did was grab a cologne to work and sprayed it around the bed but not of course on naked Alix.... that that he tried not to make to much eye contact In his state.

"I'll shower quick and wash the toys and put them in place.... You big guy, just....mmm... Put on a show on the TV and some snacks, maybe get it messy or grab our homework. Got it?" He suggested to not get Matthew any idea.

"I do..." With that, Ivan pulled on his boxers and pants and took his shoes and socks to the door in disarray and just turned on a documentary on a type of penguin... looked interesting, however Ivan had a lot more running in is teenage mind than penguins... He he was scared to get caught at all... He he tried extra hard and got some pretzels. With the messy appeal, he even snapped just a few to place a round and went back to now the empty room for their bags to place by the shiny leather couch and just collapsed on a side by a armrest as as he heard the water run though pipes or the typical British narration.

Alfred had to hurry quick... He avoided his hair and focused to just clean his stretched ass and washed the  mess off with no desire for a secret second round. Alfred got a towel to rush though to clean his legs and putting putting the tee he wore today and the jeans with boxers. Didn't look bad and he didn't smell like sweaty and salty bodily fluids anymore. He jogged to get the ropes, crops, collars, lube and the toy back in a 'special' drawer on his parents dresser and jogged down stairs too and smiled to the bear of a man just on his couch. "He probably will come back now or 20 minutes..

Ivan smiled gently back and invited the American close, for now, he was unsure if love or just was bubbling from his chest but it was rather accelerating... Looking away before back back to his eyes and pecking his supposedly friend's cheek. "Let us have just abit more time to ourselves.... you agree?" He mumbled with a grin and Al going slightly red but Nodding to comply just for a small amount more...


End file.
